In order to promote the replacement of an advertisement means using a conventional printing medium with another advertisement means, an advertisement display device for displaying a video of advertisement content on a large-sized display device has been developed. When advertisement content is displayed by this advertisement display device, it is very important for an advertisement provider, who supplies advertisement content and pays an advertisement fee, to confirm that the intended content is displayed as desired. It is also important for the advertisement displayer, who displays a medium, to confirm that there is a situation in which the intended content is displayed as desired.
In order to deal with these confirmations, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device capable of verifying a situation where the intended content is displayed as desired by providing a camera outside the display device so as to record advertisement content displayed on the display device.